Brick by Glittering Brick
by Remus Loves Tonks
Summary: Adelaide Whitmore is trying to find her place in this strange new world. With the Weasley twins by her side, she sometimes believes there's nothing she can't do. But the past has a way of catching up to people, and the truth isn't always pretty.
1. Brave New World

**A/N: Yes, I should be updating my million other stories, but no, I am starting a new one. That's always what I do. Haha. Oh well, I felt the need to write this, being that I couldn't seem to find one like it that I wanted to read so far. So, I'll give it my best shot. I really love the Weasley twins, mainly Fred, and I wanted to make a new OC, so I thought I would.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, most of the people who died, wouldn't have.**

**Also, one more thing, I'm giving 3****rd**** person POV a shot here, so I apologize if it's a bit choppy at first. I'm getting tired of either being limited to one person's views, or having to switch all over the place.**

***Brick by Glittering Brick***

"_**We create the illusions we need to go on. And one day, when they no longer dazzle or comfort, we tear them down, brick by glittering brick, until we are left with nothing but the bright light of honesty."**_

_**~The Sweet Far Thing, **_**Libba Bray**

Adelaide Whitmore hurried along the walkway leading to Platforms 9 and 10, with her mother by her side, dragging her trolley for her. They had received specific instructions from one Professor McGonagall on exactly how to get onto Platform 9 3/4. Two weeks ago, on her eleventh birthday, Addie had found out that she was what was most commonly referred to as a witch, a member of a highly secretive and protected world that she hadn't been aware existed days before. Her single mother wasn't as surprised as she ought to have been, though she pretended she was. Addie could see through it though, but she hadn't got around to asking her mother, Emily, about it.

When the pair reached the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, they stopped, and Emily turned to face her only child.

"I'm not really supposed to go any further," said Emily softly, stroking her daughter's sandy brown hair, so much like that of her father's.

Addie stared up into her mother's face, so surprised to see a few soft lines forming on it. She swallowed hard, knowing that this would be her last chance for a long time to ask her mother about the other day, about why she hadn't been surprised. But as she looked into her mother's blue eyes, she saw the way her mother was gazing at her imploringly, could see the hurt in her eyes for the first time. It was all too much for an eleven year old girl to handle, so she settled for flinging her arms around her mother's small frame.

"Have fun, and be careful sweetie! I'm sure you'll be great, and make a ton of friends! Write me as soon as you get a moment! I want to hear everything! I love you, and I miss you already! You'd better get going, you don't want to miss the train," exclaimed Emily, trying to sound happy for her daughter, whom she believed to be much too young and fragile to be going anywhere by herself, let alone for such a long period of time.

"I love you, Mom. I'll write to you all the time!" said Addie, turning to face the barrier between the platforms. Glancing back once more, she steered her trolley towards the brick wall, and pushed hard, until she was in a different world. Glancing back again, all she could see was the backside of the dingy brick wall, and for the first time she felt both terrified and liberated at the same time.

Taking a couple deep breaths for good measure, she headed toward the magnificent scarlet steam engine, and found an entrance. She was halfway through attempting to heave her massive trunk into the luggage rack of an empty compartment when she was interrupted by a voice.

"Need some help with that, love?" Addie turned to see two boys that looked to be around her age, who were absolutely identical down to their flaming red hair, long noses, and freckles.

"Oh, um, sure. Thank you," she said, backing up to give the two of them room as they pushed it easily into the luggage rack, next to the cage holding her handsome tawny screech owl she'd named Artemis.

"I'm Fred Weasley, and this is—," began one of the twins.

"—George Weasley," finished the other.

"Pleased to meet you," they continued in unison.

"Oh, hi. I'm Adelaide Whitmore, but you can call me Addie," she said.

"So, are you a Muggle-born?" asked the one who'd introduced himself as George. Addie hesitated, wondering if that was a bad thing or not.

"It's no big deal or anything! He was just wondering!" exclaimed the one called Fred quickly, elbowing his twin in the side. Addie felt a rush of gratitude.

"Oh, well, my mum's a Muggle, but I don't really know anything about my dad, he left when I was a baby, so he very well could have been a wizard, I suppose," said Addie thoughtfully. It was the first time she'd voiced her opinion about the subject to anyone else, and it felt good to let it out.

"That's cool," said George.

"We're technically pureblood wizards, but we're what are known as blood traitors because our dad loves Muggles and we don't torture half-bloods like other people," said Fred darkly. Addie looked at him, her eyebrow raised quizzically, but he just shook his head.

"Never mind, we'll explain later—," began Fred.

"—This kid Lee Jordan reckons he's got a giant python! Wanna go see it?" asked George excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" Addie said, shrugging and grinning.

A few things you needed to know about Adelaide Whitmore were these: She was a big risk-taker, and a dare devil. When she was seven years old, she broke her leg and fractured her arm jumping off the roof of her house when she was trying to prove that she could be Wonder Woman. Her mother blamed television. Three years later, she broke the other leg trying to jump from the exact same roof into the above ground swimming pool at her birthday party. Her mother blamed peer pressure.

Another important thing was that Addie loved to laugh at just about anything and everything. She loved being the life of the party, and causing mayhem and mischief. These couple with her desire to be adored made her the perfect match for the Weasley twins, who were starstruck by the time she'd said "Why not?"

So Addie followed the two red-haired boys from the empty compartment to a very busy compartment full of anxious first years trying to make friends and acquaintances that would serve them well in the seven years to come.

A few hours later, the three of them were back in their own compartment, along with two girls named Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. They were chatting away amiably, and by this time Addie knew all about the four Houses (and which one the other four thought was best), Hogwarts, Quidditch, teachers, and nearly anything and everything else there was to know about the Wizarding world, or so it seemed.

Around three o'clock a little witch came through pushing a trolley laden with goodies and snacks of all kinds. Addie jumped up, hoping to buy an armload of Red Vines, Mars Bars, M&Ms, and all the other things of that nature. She dug her hand into her pocket until she found the handful of gold and silver coins that the goblins at Gringott's had changed her mother's money into.

"Whoa," she breathed, taking in the sight before her. The trolley was piled high with candy, that was for sure, but Addie recognized none of it.

"Confused?" asked Fred from behind her, chuckling slightly.

"A little," she admitted, grinning briefly. "So what is this stuff?" she asked him.

"Er…it's candy," said George as if speaking to a mentally slow person.

"No, really?" she said sarcastically. "It's different than Muggle candy. I guess I'll have to buy one of everything then," she said, handing the small witch a pile of silver, and loading up her arms with the brightly colored sweets.

"Gosh, it looks like you raided Honeyduke's!" exclaimed Katie when Addie dumped the pile of sweets on the empty seat between the two. The latter looked at her quizzically.

"Er, never mind," said Katie, shaking her head and picking up a box marked Chocolate Frog. "Can I?" Addie nodded absently, examining her own package. She opened it up and a little frog made from chocolate hopped out into her palm. She looked at it doubtfully, but George laughed and said "No worries, it's not real. Just eat it!"

Addie took a bite, reveling in the lovely taste that was chocolate, which had always been one of her favorites. A little hexagonal card fell out onto her lap when she went to toss the package away. She picked it up, examining it closely. On one side was a picture of a witch with light brown hair, smiling serenely to herself, and looking just plain happy to be there. She flipped it over. On the back it read: Helga Hufflepuff, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, was also a skilled witch and highly gifted in the area of Herbology.

"What's this?" she asked, holding up the card for the twins to see.

"Oh, it's a Chocolate Frog card. They're very collectible. We never really got into it, but our little brother Ronnie's really obsessed with it. He's got like 400 of 'em," said George.

A little while later, a tall boy of about sixteen or seventeen entered their compartment. He too had bright orange hair, and he was already wearing his school robes. A red and gold badge pinned to his chest boasted the letters "HB" but what they might stand for, Addie did not know.

"Hey Fred, George. I just came in to tell you guys that it's about time to get your robes on. We'll be there soon. Hello ladies, I'm Charlie Weasley, the Head Boy," said Charlie.

"He's our brother!" exclaimed George proudly and unnecessarily.

"He's in seventh year, and he's seventeen already. He's the seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," said Fred. It was clear by his reverent tone that he was in awe of his older brother.

"Who're your friends?" Charlie asked the twins.

"That's Katie Bell—," started Fred.

"—Angelina Johnson—," continued George.

"—and Adelaide Whitmore," they finished in unison.

"But everyone calls me Addie," she added.

"It's very nice to meet all of you. I hope my brothers are treating you well," he said, winking at the lot of them. "I've got to be going, there's still a ton of first years to tell." And with that he left.

The three girls waited 'til the twins went to the empty compartment across the hall to change before they started to drag their uniforms out of their trunks.

"So, what do you think the Sorting's going to be like?" asked Addie as they were finishing getting dressed.

"Our brother told us that it's really painful. He mentioned something about battling a mountain troll!" exclaimed Fred, who had just reentered the compartment behind George.

"That's a lie, Fred, and you know it!" exclaimed Angie crossly. "My sister's in her fifth year, and she told me exactly what happens. All you have to do is put on a hat," she said. Fred and George stuck out their identical tongues at her.

They all looked up anxiously as they felt the train slow then shudder to a stop. They heaved their trunks and animals out of the luggage rack and onto the Platform, leaving them in the designated spot.

"Firs' years over here! Fir's years this way!" came a voice booming out over the chaos on the platform. The five of them made their way over to where a massive man stood with a lantern. Once all the terrified first years had been accounted for, the man, named Hagrid, led them down a path to a giant lake, where hundreds of little boats sat patiently waiting.

Fred, George, Addie, and Lee Jordan all loaded into one of the boats, and when everyone was in one, they took off on their own accord, sailing smoothly across the glassy black lake.

"Yeh'll be gettin' yer first look o' Hogwarts here in a moment," called Hagrid, who occupied one of the little boats by himself.

Then they rounded the corner, and suddenly there it was. Addie gasped, wondering at the glittering fairytale castle rising up majestically in front of her. Most of the windows were lit up and glowing yellow invitingly. Addie couldn't wait to get inside, and so surprised that this place felt so much like home before she'd even set foot inside of it.

**A/N: Well, here goes nothing. I really hoped you liked my story. I'll bet that some of y'all already know, or at least can take an educated guess, at who her daddy might be. ;) If you think you know, review, I'm curious to see who all got it. There were some clues in here, I think they were obvious but maybe not. So anyways, I think this'll be pretty good, but *PLEASE* review and let me know what you think, I'm so open to any suggestions, comments, constructive criticisms, anything you've got to offer! :D Except flames, they make me sad. Haha. There's the little button. Push it…**


	2. Sorting

**A/N: I'd *almost* forgotten about this story until I was thinking about my hair today (not in the superficial way you might imagine. I was just really bored) and I remembered Addie. Yes, it was strange. Point being, my hair's the same color as hers. Anywho, I remembered this little story, then got to thinking about, and thinking turned into plot-evolving, so now I'm writing chapter 2. Yay for that lovely story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Lord, how I wish I did.**

Addie numbly followed the rest of the first years towards the glimmering castle, awestruck by her new school. It wasn't until she heard the familiarly strict voice of Professor McGonagall that she snapped out of her reverie.

She was explaining the point system to the first years, gesturing to the four magnificent hourglasses filled with red, green, blue, and yellow gemstones.

She continued her speech, talking about dorm rooms and Houses and Prefects. Eventually she left them alone, warning them ominously that she would return soon, and the Sorting would commence.

Addie was fidgeting with the sleeve of her robes, while biting her lip.

"Nervous, love?" asked Fred. She glanced up at the twins, who stood about a head taller than her.

"A little," she admitted, glancing anxiously around at the other terrified first years. After a few excruciating moments, McGonagall returned, and beckoned them forward with an ominous "It's time."

They filtered into the Great Hall, to find that all eyes were upon them. Great. However, at the moment, most of the first years were marveling at the ceiling or staring up at the hundreds of floating candles, or the ghosts hovering around, conversing with the students. At the far end of the Hall, Addie spotted what must have been the Gryffindor table, for above it was red and gold hangings, adorned with a lion.

The other students were silent, and staring expectantly at what Addie could now see was a patched, frayed, and very worn old witch's hat. Suddenly a large rip near the brim opened up wide, and the hat began to sing. It sang of the four Houses, and the qualities they possessed, and of its own origins.

When it was finished, and the Hall had burst into noisy applause, McGonagall came forward with a roll of parchment and began calling names. One by one the terrified new students went forward and sat upon the stool with the Sorting Hat on their heads. Sometimes it would take a minute, others no time at all, but eventually it would shout out the name of one of the Houses, and that student would scurry over to be welcomed to their new House table.

Addie and the twins watched as Katie and Angie were both sorted into Gryffindor. Cursing her bad luck that she had to have a name at the end of the alphabet, Addie waited in the dwindling pool of first years. Finally, Professor McGonagall called the twins, and, one right after another, they were sorted almost instantaneously into Gryffindor.

A few names later, and it was finally Addie's turn. She walked forward towards the little stool, her knees wobbly and her mouth dry. The journey to the hat seemed to take an eternity, but she finally made it to the rickety wooden stool. Carefully she placed the hat on top of her head, and was surprised when it slid down to cover her eyes.

"Ah, I see. Mmhmm. Right," said a small voice in her ear. Addie jumped slightly. "Yes, I can hear your thoughts, silly girl," the Hat admonished, though Addie thought it sounded friendly.

"You'd be good in Ravenclaw, with brains like that," mused the Hat. "However, you're bold, brave, and loyal, sometimes to the point of stupidity. Gryffindor would serve you well, and you do have a family history there."

"I—I do?" stuttered Addie.

"Oh yes," said the Hat. "Yes, your father was a Gryffindor, no doubt about that."

"My—my father?" she asked in astonishment.

"Yes, indeed. But anyway, I do believe we'd better go with GRYFFINDOR!" said the Hat, shouting the last word out to the entire Hall, who erupted into slightly strained applause by that time. Addie figured they were merely hungry, and didn't begrudge them as she hurried over to the scarlet and gold table that was cheering the loudest.

She took a seat in between the Weasley twins, who high fived her and patted her on the back, overjoyed that their newfound friend would be joining them for the next seven years.

After the last first year had been sorted into Hufflepuff, the headmaster, an eccentric looking old man with long, gleaming silver hair and a matching beard, stood up and the Hall fell silent.

"I know you've all had a long day, and are entirely too hungry to hear me rant on about school policies. So, all I will say is: Dig in," he said, and amazingly, the food bloomed onto the sparkling golden plates in front of them, a feast the likes of which Addie had never seen.

During the course of the meal, Addie became acquainted with the House ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, and the twins reluctantly introduced her to their other older brother, Percy, a pompous boy in his third year with tortoiseshell glasses and a slightly haughty air.

When the last of the desserts had been cleared off the tables, Professor Dumbledore stood up again. He went through a routine recital of the school rules, noting specifically that the Forbidden Forest was strictly out of bounds to any and all students.

When he was finished, and bade them to go to bed, there was a general uproar and clamor as everyone tried to exit the Great Hall at once.

The two Gryffindor Prefects led the first years up to Gryffindor Tower, which was guarded by a large oil painting of a slightly rotund woman in pink.

"Password?" she asked superiorly.

"_Memento Mori_," said the female Prefect, a girl named Janine.

The woman's painting swung open to reveal a hole behind it, through which they clambered, and into a magnificent common room, hung all in gold and scarlet. There was a massive fireplace on one end, with comfy armchairs and tables all around for studying or socializing.

"Boys, your dormitory is up the stairs to the left, girls, the same but to your right. Your things have all been brought up already. I'd suggest getting a good night's sleep; you'll need it tomorrow," said Dirk, the male Prefect.

Nearly all the first years headed up the stairs to the dormitories. Addie bade goodnight to the boys where it split, and headed into the girls' dormitory. There were six magnificent four poster beds, with red velvet hangings.

Addie found her trunk at the end of the bed in between Katie's and Angie's. Folded neatly on top were a red and gold Gryffindor scarf, matching gloves, and a hat as well as a tie and a crest which would now be part of their uniforms.

Smiling to herself, Addie pulled off her robes and replaced them with her favorite pair of blue pajamas. _I have to get some red and gold pajamas now_, she thought to herself, grinning like a loon.

Then she remembered suddenly what the Hat had told her. Her father had been in Gryffindor, which meant that her dad was a wizard. And her mother knew it. She wanted so badly to ask her mom about the whole ordeal, but it just wasn't something easily done through letters, and she wouldn't be seeing her in person until Christmas.

With a sigh, Addie accepted that she would just have to let it go for now. It wasn't as if she would never find out. And besides, she'd been wondering for eleven years. A few more months wasn't going to kill her.

With that thought in her head, she settled down into her comfortable bed, bade her dorm mates good night, and extinguished her lamp on the bedside table.

**A/N: I was going to try to make this chapter go a bit farther, but after I reread it, I decided against adding anymore, because I didn't want it to get too long and drag on. So there it is, I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW, I'll be forever in your debt!**


	3. Fast Forward

**A/N: So, I am really sorry about the giganormous delay, but I could not figure out how to do this chapter. I was faced with the annoying and daunting task of writing about three to five years of filler before I got to any of the good stuff. It's exactly the same situation that's made me hit a mental road block in my other major story. So finally I decided to skip ahead. I don't know why I didn't think about it before…but I finally came to this conclusion. **

**Also, I realized I made a really stupid error the last couple of chapters. Katie Bell is supposed to be in the year below the twins and I screwed it up. So, for the purpose of my story, and to pretend I did it on purpose the whole time, I'm gonna basically replace Alicia with Katie. Because I need Katie and Angie, but not really Alicia. Sorry Alicia Spinnet…nothing personal.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything. I've checked. Twice. **

Over the next three years, Addie and the twins became exceptionally close. It was nearly impossible to find one without the other two, and the twins became infamous pranksters, with Addie helping them whenever she could, acting as their voice of reason when need be, and their evil mastermind all the other times.

In their second year, Fred and George made it onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Beaters. Addie cheered them on, and never missed a game, secretly terrified every time a Bludger came anywhere near one of them.

In their third year Addie made the team as the new Chaser. That was the same year that Harry Potter started to attend Hogwarts. He also made the team as Seeker, and Addie, who was overly protective of him, gave Fred and George strict orders to protect him as best they could during the game. They humored her, but secretly agreed that they were both too preoccupied trying to protect her.

That same year, Harry Potter, the twins' younger brother Ron, and a precocious muggle-born girl named Hermione Granger saved the Sorcerer's Stone from the clutches of Voldemort's henchman, who just so happened to be their ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher.

Addie, a maternal sort in the first place, was nearly hyperventilating the entire time the trio was recovering from the various injuries they'd all sustained.

The next year, when Addie and her friends were all turning fourteen, awkward and angsty from the onset of puberty, she walked in on Harry, Ron, and Hermione brewing Polyjuice Potion to spy on the Slytherins. She admonished them heavily, and advised them strongly not to go through with their plan, but in the end she promised she wouldn't tell Percy, the Gryffindor Prefect, and Fred and George's pretentious older brother. She left Moaning Myrtle's bathroom with a small smile on her face as she thought of the ways the two trios were so different, yet so similar.

Two months later, Addie was Petrified by the Heir of Slytherin's monster while on her way back to the common room. She woke up three months later in the Hospital Wing, with a massive headache, in a deep state of confusion. Fred and George filled her in on what had happened, with the help of Harry and Ron. Hermione had been Petrified as well, but still managed to point the boys in the right direction.

And so we arrive at the summer before Addie's fifth year. For the first time since she started Hogwarts, Addie's mother allowed her to accept the twins' invitations to stay at the Weasley home for part of the summer.

So, on August 24th, four days after Addie's fifteenth birthday, when the Weasley family had returned from their trip to Egypt, she said goodbye as Mr. Weasley and the twins entered her house through their fireplace, using the Floo network.

Addie tossed some of the glittering green powder into the fireplace and shouted "The Burrow!" She felt a weird spinning, swooping sensation and squeezed her eyes shut. She clambered out of the fireplace in the Weasleys' kitchen right behind Fred and attempted to brush the soot off of her clothes.

Gasping, Addie stared around the room in awe. In the sink there were pans scrubbing themselves with a brush, and on the table were a pair of socks darning themselves. The clock on the mantle had one hand for each member of the Weasley family pointing to various locations they might find themselves. The retro looking radio on the counter was crooning some song that Addie had never heard of before, then announced something that sounded like "Wizarding Wireless Network".

"Wow," whispered Addie softly, still staring around like an idiot.

"Um, hey, Ad? Do you wanna bring your stuff up to Ginny's room?" asked Fred, snapping her back to the present.

"Oh, sure. Why Ginny's room?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Apparently, it would be 'inappropriate' for girls and boys to sleep in the same room," said George scathingly, making air quotes sarcastically. Addie made a scoffing noise in the back of her throat, but said nothing more as she followed the two red headed boys up the winding staircase. They finally reached the landing where Ginny's room resided; Addie went to knock, but before she could, the door was wrenched open, and a small red headed figure attacked her. Addie and Ginny had gotten on well since Gin's first year, despite the unfortunate problem with Tom Riddle's diary, and their large age difference. Addie never treated Ginny like a little kid, despite the fact that she was three years older than her, and Ginny regarded Addie as the big sister she'd always wanted. She had all the best features about the twins, mixed with the warmth and compassion of a female.

"Hi Ginny!" laughed Addie, returning the hug. Fred and George lugged Addie's stuff into Ginny's room and dropped it with a muffled _fwumph!_ at the foot of the magically duplicated double beds.

"Thanks guys," said Addie sarcastically, internally cringing at the thought of her carefully packed school supplies being shunted around manically.

"So…now what?" asked Addie, glancing around at the three red-heads.

"Erm…we could go play Quidditch," suggested George.

"Okay! But first…I wanna see your guys' room," said Addie slyly. The twins sighed exasperatedly in unison and led her out of Ginny's room and up a few flights of stairs to a small room marked with a shabby, peeling sign that read 'Fred & George'. The latter shoved the door open, and the four of them entered the small room.

Addie looked around in interest, taking in the inner sanctum of her male counterparts. There was Gryffindor paraphernalia everywhere, as well as moving posters of Quidditch teams. On opposite walls were two twin beds with matching faded bedspreads. The twins' trunks were at the ends of their respective beds, and there was a large pile of detritus in the middle of the room, consisting of broken quills, abandoned schoolbooks, dirty clothes, and Fillibuster's Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks. Addie smirked at their poor attempt to tidy up. There was a battered, stained, and scarred desk shoved into the corner by a window overlooking a pretty little orchard.

"Not too shabby," she murmured, winking at Fred and George. They stuck their identical tongues out at her, and motioned for her to follow them back downstairs. The trio, with Ginny trailing behind, made their way to the kitchen, where they found Ron guiltily stuffing his face full of sweets. They managed to coerce Percy into playing with them, and headed out to the orchard to play a small game of three-a-side Quidditch.

And so the following days passed in much the same fashion. Three times a day, they would gorge themselves on Mrs. Weasley's fabulous cooking, then they would wander about the village, play Quidditch, or plot things to do for the coming year.

Four days before the start of term, letters arrived from Hogwarts detailing the things they would need for the upcoming year. Addie was shocked to find a small red and gold Prefect's badge in hers. Shocked, that is, and horrified. The twins badgered her constantly about it until she felt kind of bad about it. Percy acted all proud of her, and as though he was trying to take credit for her "turning out right" (he'd made Head Boy at the same time).

Addie, who did not want the responsibility, planned on resigning as soon as they got to Hogwarts.

So the Weasleys made plans to visit Diagon Alley the day before the start of term, and to spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron. They'd received word, via Ron that Harry had been staying there for a couple weeks and that Hermione planned to be there at the same time.

So it was with an excited air throughout the household that the Weasley clan, and Addie, packed and gathered their things to leave for Diagon Alley.

Using Floo Powder, one by one, each member of the Weasley family and their guest stepped into the fireplace and called out "Diagon Alley!"

For the second time in as many weeks, Addie stepped out of an overly large fireplace, dragging her trunk behind her and brushing the soot off her clothes.

Looking up, she saw assorted witches and wizards sitting at the tables, reading Daily Prophets, drinking various beverages, or else discussing the latest news. None of them had even looked twice at the large family of gingers and the one brunette who'd just fallen out of the fireplace.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Addie saw the curly head of Hermione Granger hurtling towards them, her parents in tow. She practically tackled Ron, who was one of her best friends, though they were often known to fight like cats and dogs.

She turned next to Addie, bestowing a slightly more dignified hug. Addie and Hermione had always gotten along relatively well, for they both knew how it was to be the only sane one in a trio of troublemakers, and they both enjoyed the same 'mudblood' status, as frequently reminded by the Slytherins.

After greeting the rest of the Weasley family, and introducing her parents to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the teenagers all went their separate ways to locate the things they may need for the upcoming term.

Addie had to go to Gringott's to get the purse full of Muggle money her mother had given her changed into Galleons and Sickles, so the twins tagged along. Addie put her arms around both Fred and George's shoulders as they sauntered down Diagon Alley as if they owned it. Smirking, the twins put their arms around her as well.

After a minute or so, Addie began to notice all of the wanted posters that were tacked everywhere.

"Who's Sirius Black?" she asked Fred and George.

"He's a mass murderer. Used to be a Death Eater, he killed thirteen people with one curse the day after Harry got rid of You-Know-Who," said Fred.

"Yeah, and now he's broken out of Azkaban, and no one can figure out how he did it," said George.

"That's…unsettling," said Addie quietly.

"Slightly," acquiesced Fred cheerfully. Addie rolled her eyes at him, and they walked on, chatting amicably about this and that until they reached the marbled doors of Gringott's bank. Addie straightened up, disentangling herself from the twins. There was something about this place that made her want to act dignified and mature, much like being in a library or a courthouse.

The twins waited a ways back while Addie marched up to the counter and handed over her odd Muggle money to be changed to normal money. They watched as a tired looking witch handling two toddlers traded in some gleaming rubies and emeralds for Galleons and Sickles, and as a shabbily dressed wizard with patched robes and untidy, graying hair was lead by a goblin down to what they assumed was his vault.

Finally, about ten minutes later, Addie returned to them, her purse now emitting a cheerful jingling sound when she moved her arms.

"Shall we?" she inquired happily, taking her place in between the two red heads, and once again linking arms with her two best friends. They split apart momentarily in order to let the same patched, frayed looking wizard pass them.

"So, I've been thinking—," began Addie.

"Oh, there's a change," interrupted George.

"Yeah, it's not like you do that very often," replied Fred, grinning at Addie, who glared back.

"Ooh, careful Freddie, she's a Prefect now, she could put you in detention," said George, winking.

"You're right, Georgie. I guess our troublemaking days are over," said Fred with an overly dramatic sigh.

"Are you two done?" snapped Addie, trying to hold back her smile.

"Terribly sorry, love, what was it you were saying?" said Fred, who, along with George, was staring at her intently as if she was the most interesting thing in the world. She rolled her eyes and laughed once, a melodic sound, and resumed her train of thought.

"As I was saying, I've been wondering who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is going to be. You know, now that this last one's in St. Mungo's long term because of your little brother," she said, sticking out her tongue.

"Hm, yeah, I dunno," said Fred, actually giving it thought. George was doing the same.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there," said the latter.

"Are you excited to go back?" asked Addie.

"Yeah, I am," said George.

"Hell yes!" exclaimed Fred, making them all laugh.

"I'm nervous, though. I mean, it's O.W.L. year, and that's a big deal, I mean if you mess those up, you're basically screwed for the rest of your life. And I still have no idea what I want to do with the rest of my life, I mean, that's kind of a big decision, and I don't think it's fair that we have to make it when we're seventeen, and—" Fred cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Addie. Honestly. Calm down! O.W.L.s aren't for months, and we haven't even gotten to school yet! Don't start stressing out now, honestly, you're worse than Hermione," he said, removing his hand after being sure she wouldn't start freaking out again.

"Okay, yeah…calm. I can do that. You're right. They aren't for ages," she repeated, offering a brittle laugh that sounded only slightly unhinged.

"So, where to first?" she asked in a slightly steadier voice after a moment. The trio walked off happily, chattering about the upcoming year at Hogwarts.

Remus Lupin had been walking slowly a few yards ahead of the two red headed twin boys and the brunette girl, listening to their conversation. It had felt weird, at the time, but when he heard that they were definitely Hogwarts students, and in their fifth year, well—his interest was piqued for some reason.

He really only started listening because that girl looked so hauntingly familiar. He couldn't quite place it, but when she'd smiled momentarily at him outside of Gringott's, something about her heart shaped face, her large hazel eyes, her sandy brown, almost caramel colored hair, had seemed so achingly familiar, like he'd known them his entire life.

But that was impossible. He didn't know this girl. She was a fifteen year old Hogwarts student, a newly made Prefect, from the sound of it. Her friends were troublemakers, so it seemed, and she appeared to be the sensible one of the bunch. Her name was Addie, and he wondered if it was short for anything. He also wondered what House she was in. But he figured he would find all that out soon enough. He was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, which meant that he would end up teaching all the students at one point during the year.

So for the moment, he would silence his curiosity, quench his wonder, and cross that bridge when he came to it.

**A/N: This took me way too long to finish. I started it ages ago, and I reopened it today and finished it. At least I did finish it. I am so sorry that it took so long, please don't give up on me! Let me know what you think of this chapter, please! I'll love you forever! :D**


	4. On the Hogwarts Express

And so, a few days later, Addie and all the Weasleys woke up early, and began the morning by wolfing down their breakfasts, and frantically rushing around, stuffing trunks in the Ministry cars waiting, and trying not to forget any last minute items they'd need. Once Addie, the twins, and Ginny were all comfortably settled in the back of one of the cars, Artemis' cage on the floor between their feet, they relaxed a little, and started in chattering about what was going to happen in the coming year.

The fleet of little black cars came to a stop outside King's Cross Station in a matter of minutes, and the stoic drivers silently unloaded their luggage, found them all trolleys, and escorted them to the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten.

They all hurriedly and discreetly entered the secret Platform, and regrouped on the other side, a little ways away from the entrance. Addie noticed that Mr. Weasley had taken Harry over somewhere else to talk to him about something, but didn't have time to ask or investigate, as Mrs. Weasley began doling out instructions and sandwiches to her children, both permanent and temporary.

"Everyone have a good, safe term, and we'll see you all at Christmas! Now, Fred and George, for Heaven's sake, _behave_! Addie, dear, you will keep an eye on them, won't you? Good girl. Now, Ron, Percy, everyone, keep an eye on Ginny, take care of her…we don't want a repeat of last year, now, do we? Good, now, everyone, on the train! Stay safe, be good, have fun!" She was still shouting motherly phrases as the train began leaving the station, and Addy, along with Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys were hanging out the windows, waving to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until they turned the bend and disappeared from view.

The twins had already found an empty compartment and crammed their trunks in it. "Come on, Addie, over here!" said Fred exuberantly, leading her to the compartment. She paused in the doorways, hesitating, unsure of how to break the news to Fred and George that she wouldn't be sitting with them.

"What's wrong, Ad?" asked George, noticing her standing uncertainly in the doorway.

"Well, it's just…look, guys I'm really, really sorry about this…and I'm not looking forward to it, either, but—,"

"Just spit it out already!" interrupted Fred impatiently.

"Fine," she huffed. "As a new Prefect, I'm expected to go sit in the Prefect's compartment, and help patrol the corridors."

"Oh…" said Fred after a moment.

"I'm really sorry," she said, looking anxious.

"No, Ad, it's fine, you gotta do what you gotta do," said George, smiling at her reassuringly.

"Yeah," agreed Fred, "we can get on by ourselves for a little while."

"But I'll be back around lunchtime," she said, smiling hesitantly. She reluctantly bid them goodbye, and headed off, but hurried back a moment later.

"Well that was quick," said Fred sarcastically, as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I forgot, I'm already supposed to be wearing my uniform…you know what, forget it, I'll just wear the bloody robes," she said, frantically cramming her robes on over her sweater and jeans, fastening them, and checking to make sure her new Prefect's badge was properly in place.

"Are you ready now?" asked George with a sardonic expression. She stuck out her tongue once again in reply, and rushed out the door of their compartment.

A little while after the food trolley had gone through, Addie returned their compartment and the twins went looking for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones with that idea.

"Oh no," moaned Addie when she saw the all-too-familiar figures of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

They arrived just in time to hear Malfoy taunting the trio.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the happy little ménage a trois!" said Malfoy gleefully when he spotted them.

"Careful, Malfoy. I'm a Prefect now, which means you'd better start being a lot nicer to me. It'd be such a shame for Slytherin to start off the year in negative points, wouldn't it? Now leave them alone," snapped Addie sarcastically.

"I don't have to do a thing you say, you filthy little mudblood. Now get out of my way," sneered Malfoy, uncharacteristically vicious. He shoved her aside, hard, with his elbow, and Addie stumbled backwards, stunned. Fred caught her just in time, and helped her restore her balance before him and George started in on Malfoy.

"MALFOY!" roared George, looking furious.

The blonde haired little prat turned around, grinning wickedly.

"Need something, Weasley?" he drawled.

"Apologize to her," commanded Fred, his eyes uncharacteristically narrowed in anger.

"No, I don't think I will," said Malfoy, as his idiotic cronies guffawed stupidly.

Both Fred and George whipped out their wands angrily, preparing to shoot every hex they could at Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle were flexing their muscles, eager for an all out fist fight.

"FRED, GEORGE, NO!" shrieked Addie, still clutching her arm where Malfoy had hit it, her big eyes softly pleading with them to let it go. By this point, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had joined them in the corridor, and the two boys had already pulled out their wands, while Hermione anxiously hovered near Addie, unsure of what to do.

"What's going on here?" demanded a hoarse voice from behind them. They all whirled around, startled, to see that Professor R. J. Lupin had awoken, most likely due to the shouting. He looked from the two red headed twins angrily pointing their wands at the blonde boy and his two large cohorts to the pretty girl he'd noticed before, who was visibly shaking, her eyes shining with tears.

"Nothing, Professor. We were just leaving," said Malfoy drolly, as he turned and strutted off, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ad? You okay?" asked Fred after a moment. She nodded mutely, her lips trembling.

"Is he always like that?" asked Lupin, peering worriedly at Addie.

"Yeah. Well, it's not usually that bad, but…yeah," said Addie, her voice high pitched and shaky. "I'm so sick of him treating me like that! Like I'm a third class citizen, like an animal!" she burst out angrily.

"Don't listen to him, Addie. You know he's full of crap," said Harry, sounding both angry and reassuring at the same time. She smiled slightly.

"Is he a Slytherin?" asked Lupin. They all nodded. "Ah, yeah, well, those prats have always been like that," he muttered darkly. "Not that I'm supposed to show favoritism one way or another, as a teacher," he added hastily, making all the Gryffindors laugh.

"Are you sure you're alright, er, Addie, is it?" he asked, still staring at her strangely. She nodded, and managed a small smile, before clearing her throat, and addressing the twins.

"Well, boys, I think that's enough excitement for one day. Let's go back to our compartment, and I'll skive off the rest of my Prefect duties. There's still a ton of Chocolate Frogs I want to eat before we get to Hogwarts," she said gamely.

"Oh, Addie," sighed Fred, half amused, half exasperated. "How much chocolate have you eaten today already?"

"Oh, what's it to you, Freddie?" she asked, sticking out her tongue. They bid farewell to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lupin, as the new Professor had introduced himself, and headed off back down the corridor the way they'd come.

Lupin watched them go, surprised that he'd so quickly come in contact with the girl he'd seen in Diagon Alley. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her somehow, that her face was familiar to him in some way. He was oddly pleased to find out that she was a Gryffindor, though he couldn't quite place why. _And that Malfoy prat had better watch his step_, he though viciously, remembering the heartbreaking look in the girl's eyes when he'd insulted her.

Without really knowing why, Lupin couldn't wait until he had the girl, Addie, in his class, so he could know more about her.

And it worried him just a little.

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I FINALLY updated this story! I have such big plans, but I just keep forgetting, so now it's finally got another chapter, and effectively renewed my interest in it, so hopefully more are to come. Now…I realize Lupin kiiiinda sounds like a creeper these last couple chapters. That wasn't my intent AT ALL, I just am trying to convey that he hasn't pieced together why he feels like he knows Addie, and his growing (non creepy in any way) intrigue in her is confusing him. Still sounds creepy…it'll get better once he catches up with the rest of us. Please review, and let me know what you think!**


End file.
